A Partner's Love
by OtakusForLife
Summary: At first she thought he was just a partner, then he gave her that present. Is something changing in the both of them?
1. Chapter 1

"NATSU!" I, Lucy Heartfilia, will not stand for this any longer. I finally pick an amazing job for us and this idiot doesn't even show up the day we are supposed to leave.

I have probably been standing here for a solid thirty minutes, and on my birthday at that. I bet he forgot again. You know what, I am out of here.

The second I take a step to my left a blue blur pushes me right back to where I was standing… " _what the hell"_ are the only words that come to mind.

"Sorry Luce!" are the first words out of that pink-haired idiot's head, of course a big smile came with it. I swear he thinks his smile could save him from hell.

"Natsu Dragneel, why the heck are you almost forty minutes late?!" Wow, now I see why Happy always says I sound like a mom. Whatever, he is still late.

"I am really sorry Luce. We were leaving on time but we walked past this new food place and i- it just smelled sooo good. We just couldn't pass it up." While talking about the food he had the most puppy-eyed look ever, damn… it breaks me every time.

 _ **(Natsu's P.O.V.)**_

"... We just couldn't pass it up." Dang, I hope she is buying this. We were actually this late because I was looking for a birthday present for Luce. Last year I kinda sorta forgot her birthday and she didn't talk to me for a month after that. I have been working one this one for at least three weeks, but there was one thing I needed to get, a red gem. I have been saving and buying little pieces, the product is a rose gold necklace with two charms. The charms are, of course, the fairy tail guild symbol, and a little fire dragon. With a red gem in it, that was the whole point of this. Well, time to give it to her.

 _ **(Lucy's P.O.V.)**_

Natsu had the slightest tint of pink on his cheeks, it was really cute. NO! Stop it Lucy, Natsu is your best friend. Ooooooonly a friend.

He began reaching his hand out, our eyes still locked, I broke away to look and he is holding the cutest pink and yellow box, our hair colors.

"Happy Birthday Luce! Now open it, my arm hurts." Now he won't even look at me, he pink cheeks are a little darker now.

I grab the bow and carefully untie it, I could use this ribbon. I open it and the first thing I see is the cutest little dragon printed paper, I bet this is what Natsu looks like as a dragon. I move the paper, every few seconds I glance at him, he looks like anxiety is slapping him in the face right now.

I reach my finger in the box and feel something warm, but metally. I pulled out the most beautiful necklace I have ever seen in my life. I looked at Natsu, with tears in my eyes, "wow".

"Don't start crying Luce, is it that bad?" Natsu stated with a said look.

I shook my head so hard I thought it would fly off. I looked closer at the charms and see the cutest Fairy Tail symbol and the most beautiful, yet manly looking, dragon with the most gorgeous shade of red gem on it. It hit me right there, this is the color of the dress I wore the first time Natsu ever saved me.

"I- I- I love it so much Natsu. I think this is the best present I have ever gotten,". Yep, I started balling, Natsu then started frantically shuffling like a mad man trying to figure out what to do. It was almost amusing.

I probably tried for five minutes trying to get this thing on. That is when Happy finally found his way back to us. "Hey Happy, can you help me with this?"

"Oh good, you like it. Sure."

I looked at Natsu, he looked sad. Was it because I didn't ask him to do it? No, it couldn't be, well maybe he- wait, I didn't realize this before but it is warm. The necklace is actually warm.

"Natsu, why is the necklace warm?" He looked at me with that thank-god-you-noticed face.

"I used my magic on it so it will always be warm and you can contact me through it too." Natsu looked so proud of himself right then and there.

Happy, still working on my necklace, says, "That last part was my idea!" Natsu gave him a glare that could curdle dairy.

Wait- Natsu said I could contact him through it. Um, he needs to elaborate.

"Elaborate please."

"K, so if you hold it and think of talking to me I can hear you."

"Wow, that is so cool. So on jobs when we are in battles I can use th-" I was rudely cut off by Natsu, who then began to tell Happy something.

"Happy, you know you can't put it on her. I am the only one that could put it on or take it off. Well, unless Lucy absolutely hated me, which she would never." I was distracted and still trying to process this, he saw this. He then proceeded to walk behind me and I don't know if his next move was intentionally but it sent shivers up my spine.

"Hold still Luce," he ran his fingers right under Happy's and I could feel them heating up.

 _ **(Natsu's P.O.V.)**_

I don't even think she noticed me running my fingers on her neck. Well, I should just put the necklace on her.

As soon as I moved my hands away she kind of had that disappointed look on her face. Maybe- damn Natsu stop, she probably doesn't think of you as more than a friend. Just man up and tell her, wow, I sound like Elfman.

Right as I was about to ask her if she wanted to hang out today Happy happened.

"Hey look! Our train! Let's go guys!" He was way to chipper today.

I love you little buddy but, I think I am going to have to kill you for interrupting. He saw this in my eyes and clutched on to Lucy, somewhere he shouldn't be.

We managed to get on the train with me prying him off of her. "Happy get off now!" " Natsu, that hurts!"

I stopped to second the train started moving. I hate trains.


	2. Chapter 2

_**(Lucy's P.O.V.)**_

Natsu totally gave up trying to get Happy off me when the train started moving and believe me, he looked sicker than he has ever been before. I wanted to help so I made him put his head on my lap and began playing with his hair. This part I had no problem with. I kept playing with his hair in the same spot so I decided to move my hand and the second I touched this one spot he looked totally fine and h- he started purring.

I could see he was drifting off to sleep so I took my hand off, bad move. When I did the purring stopped and the growling started. He was freaking growling at me?! I put my hand back because his growling was only getting louder, luckily he stopped. " You are so cute Natsu"

He started mumbling something so I leaned in closer to listen, " Rushie", who the hell is that, wait maybe he is saying Lucy. I went back to listening, "Rushie is purfet", I am dead. Natsu Dragneel has killed me.

I 100% know that my face is that color of a tomato but Natsu is asleep so atleast he isn't seeing this.

The second I thought that this idiot started to shuffle...great.

He turns around and looks at me with a little pink on his cheeks.

"Oh look Natsu. It is our stop", I don't think I have ever run that fast in my entire life.

 _ **(Natsu's P.O.V.)**_

"You are so cute Natsu" Di- Did that just come out of Lucy's mouth?! I have been awake this whole time, she didn't know that. The only reason I am not sick to my stomach is Lucy just makes me feel better. She probably didn't mean it the way I hoped, oh well.

 _ **(Lucy's P.O.V.)**_

I am off the train and a solid 3 miles away from it. Oh no, this wasn't our stop. I think I somehow ended up in a bad neighborhood. Everyone here looked really scary. Three BIG guys walked up to me and started to get a little too friendly.

" Aw come on, don't you want to have a good time with us?"

" Yeah sweetie, it'll be fun. I promise."

That is it, time to teach these guys a lesson. I reached for my keys ready to call cancer. Oh shoot, Natsu has my keys.

" Guys let's stop playing, just grab her and go."

No. No. What do I do? The second largest one grabs my hips and picks me up over his shoulder. I look down and see something shining in my eye, THE NECKLACE! Oh thank goodness. I grab it and all I think about is Natsu, his smile, his comforting nature, his protectiveness, and how safe I feel when with him.

" _Natsu, can you hear me?"_

" _LUCE! WHERE ARE YOU?!"_

" _Natsu, please help me. These guys grabbed me. I don't have my keys. I need you Natsu"_

" _I will kill them. Look for something Luce. Something tall. Anything"_

 _I looked around. " There is a church Natsu. It is white, tall-_

I'm cut off by a blow of fire that knocks out the two guys not holding me.

"Fire Dragon ROAR!"

I am in fire. I am in fire! Natsu Dragneel is trying to kill me!

"Natsu!" Oh crap, the guy holding me starts to fall, great. I tightly close my eyes, bracing for impact, that never comes. I open my eyes to see a very worried Natsu.

"Luce" He shoves his head in the crook of my neck and sqeezes me so tightly I thought I was going to be crushed. "Natsu, I am fine." "No, you're not and it's all my fault. I am so sorry." "What are you talking about Natsu?" " Look at your hips Luce. they did that to you."

I move my head as much as possible given the pink circumstances. I am finally able to see my hips and right in between my crop top and skirt there is a hand print. Did they do that, I didn't even feel it. I looked at the other side and I see the same thing but Natsu's hand is on top of most of it.

"It isn't your fault Natsu. I am the one who took off running. It is my fault." he raised his head and looked at me, I cupped his cheek with my free hand and looked at him. "Do not blame yourself, okay?"

"Ok Luce. Thanks" He flashed one of those 1,000 watt smiles and stood up with me in his arms. I didn't even care about my blush right now.

"Two things Natsu. One, keys please. Two, why didn't your fire burn me like it did that guy?"

Natsu tosses me my keys and looks at me. "I would never let my fire hurt you Luce, never. It only burns the people I hate."

"Oh", that is about the only thing I can say besides, "Okay".

We started to walk again and he has yet to set me down, I'm fine he can put me down but I don't mind. My eyes began to wander, they just so happened to fall on his open vest, wow. I never realized how many muscles he has.

I pretended to "fall asleep" and I leaned on his chest rather than his arms, which did have a lot of muscle also. What is he doing to me, I am not a pervert, what has this attractive idiot done? SEE?! I have never thought like this before, goodness Natsu Dragneel.

I opened my eyes again and began to admire what was on display, I must have been staring for awhile because next thing you know I'm in a place I've never seen and -oh no- I'm staring.

"You done checking me out, Luce?"


	3. Chapter 3

" _You done checking me out, Luce?"_

"...", nothing is coming out of my mouth no matter how hard a try, then I realize I am blushing probably the hardest I ever have before.

"Well, am I going to get an answer… cause I want one." How did that come out of Natsu's mouth?

"Well, you see, my eyes were dry, so I- I couldn't move them," yeah, good one Lucy. I surprise myself everyday.

"You really suck at lying Luce."

"Whu- How could you tell?"

"I can see it in your eyes. Us dragon slayers can see emotions and can tell a truth from a lie with certain people."

"Why certain people?"

"Well, only with people I am close to. For example, you and Happy."

Wait, me, somebody he is close to, calm down Lucy or you'll start to blush.

"Ha ha, we should get going on the job we cannot be late again."

"Mhm, sure thing Luce."

Thank goodness I avoided that conversation, I bet Natsu doesn't even like me. Ugh, it's so annoying.

 _ **(Natsu's P.O.V.)**_

Ha, I caught her checking me out. It probably wasn't anything important though. She totally avoided that conversation, that's a pretty good sign. Well, maybe I will try getting a little bit closer to her, ha no, she'd Lucy-kick me to Edo.

 _ **(Lucy's P.O.V.)**_

 **(45 minutes of complete silence later)**

"Ok, um I am going to go over what we need to do. First, we get to 's house and make sure what we are **NOT** allowed to break. Next, we go and get rid of his little mountain problem. Lastly, we peacefully leave with the pay and no unneeded destruction." I know that isn't going to happen but it is wishful thinking.

"What was that Luce?"

"Natsu?!"

"I'm kidding, calm down. I heard everything you said. So don't worry, I've got you, I won't let you down."

Awwwww. Sweet….he is probably just hungry. Jeez he has an every hour eating schedule.

"Oh yay. Natsu we're here!"

Mr.N looks, wow, a lot younger than what I thought. He can't possibly be older than maybe 25. Damn.

"Cut it out Luce. Let's just get the job done." Natsu looks very, protective right now. It's probably not over me, just Happy sleeping in my backpack.

Mr.N walked a little closer to me and I could literally feel the heat, from Natsu that is.

"Hello. Could you possibly be Ms. Lucy Heartfilia?" Wow, so polite.

"Why yes I am."

"It is my pleasure to meet you both. I believe you both know what to do. You have full range of my mountain property, please feel free to notify me if you need anything."

"Thank you very much, and I will let you know when we have finished our job."

I am about to walk off and he grabs my hand, next thing you know he kisses it. Nobody has ever done that before! He walks off and I turn to Natsu and he looks like somebody just told him he isn't eating lunch.

 **(30 mins. Later and halfway up a mountain)**

"Come on Natsu won't you at least talk to me. What did I do?"

"Why don't you go talk to Mr. Perfect some more and let him kiss your hand."

"Is that what you're mad about? Natsu it was nothing."

"Okay, I believe you. Look we're here."

"Got it. Let's got get 'em!"

I took about 30 steps and out comes a huge mountain monkey things. Wait, i've seen thee before...OH NO these things are total pervs. Next thing I know I'm being carried off one way and Natsu the other. Unlike Natsu I don't look like I could win this battle.

"*Grrrr* Woman." This thing is looking places it shouldn't unless it wants a Lucy-kick to the face. Ha turns around and I use ths opportunity to summon Taurus.

"Gate of the Golden Bull! Taurus!"

"What can I help you with Miss Luuuuuuuucy?" This stupid bull can't do anything staring at me like that, ugh.

"Defeat that mankey Taurus!" I pointed straight at the thing and looked back at Taurus to see him staring at my ripped clothing, credited to that creep monkey. "Now!"

"Yes Miss Luuuuucy. Nobody hurts Lucy's body, nobody!" O geez… and I wonder how Natsu is doing, probably fine. I mean he is Natsu, he is really good at fighting and breaking things. I look up, I must have been day dreaming for a while because all I see is Taurus heading back to the spirit world and ten more monkeys emerge.

"I'm sorry Miss Luuucy." There he goes, twinkling the monkeys are now eyeing me and I reach for my keys t see they fell. Shoot, I can't reach them.

"It's okay Lucy. I've got you."


	4. Chapter 4

*******READ***** I am so sorry guys that I am uploading a few days late, it was a crazy holiday but I will make it up to you with and extra chapter Friday night and Natsu may or may not do something exciting. Please excuse a little part of this chapter that doesn't 100% seem like Lucy because it for my bestfriend. PLEASE LEAVE RECOMMENDATIONS AND REVIEWS! This fanfic isn't just for me to write, I want to make you all happy. You'll get credit for your idea I promise! Enjoy!** ' _It's okay Lucy. I've got you."_ I was expecting to look up and see Natsu with a huge grin on his face but, I didn't. I saw Leo, don't get me wrong I loved that he came here on his own but part of me feels disappointed, I don't know why. "Leo?! How are you here?" "I brought myself here. I couldn't let you and your beautiful body get hurt." He said this as he caressed my cheek. "Leo, watch out!" The monkey grabs Leo and flings him at least 60 feet away, he landed on his feet though. That is good. I reach to grab my keys and i'm almost there when a monkey grabs where he shouldn't be grabbing. "Lucy-kick!" He. Didn't. Move. He picked me up the second Leo hit him so I went flying. "Aaaaaahhhhhhh"... "help me Natsu" I whispered. I open my eyes and all I see is, pink? I move my head back a little and a hand pushes me back in. "I was so nervous. I thought I lost you. Don't ever leave my side again. I don't know what I'd do." I felt hands tighten around my waist and crook of my neck. The second I heard the voice I knew it was Natsu but what he said counter acted what I thought. Did that just come out of his mouth. Am I hearing things? I guess I should um, ef this. Imma wing it, like I do with my life decisions. Ha. "I will always be here Natsu. I'll stay with you forever." Whoa, I thought I was going to be subtle but nope. I was totally honest and from the heart but maybe I was to intense. "Good." Wh- wh- what? I'm glad my head is in his neck because I'm blushing like crazy. Our moment was interrupted by a certain lion that will remain unnamed. Damn cats, what is it. They hate me! "Lucy, you are safe now and I will return to the spirit world." I get up to go thank Leo but Natsu grabs my hand when I stand up and I look in his eyes and I almost cry right then and there, he looks broken. "I'm just saying thank you. Then I'm all yours, I promise." He nodded in response and let me go. I walk over to Leo and hug him and say thanks, he shimmers off to the spirit world but before he did he looked above me. I turned around to see Natsu standing with an intimidating aura around him. Before I could speak he hugs me then grabs my hand and starts walking out the cave. We've been walking for a while now and all I can think about is our conversation, I was about to bring it up but we arrive at Mr.N's house. We spoke to him and told him what happened and we got payed. Right before we leave to go to a hotel but Mr.N grabs my arm and whispers in my ear, " come back and visit". Excuse me, right before I Lucy-kicked him in the face he totally sets onfire. "Natsu! Stop. It is okay we never have to see him again." He looks pissed. "We are leaving, now." A solid two hours later we are at the hotel. Before we left we decided to spend a whole week in this town because it's beautiful, I agreed because Happy is 95 miles away. "Um, do you want me to go get us a room?" "Yeah, I would probably end up paying them for nothing." "Ha, tru. Okay." I come back out 20 minutes later and give him the news. "Okay, so, they um only have a couple's honeymoon room. Only couples can book the room." I expected him to totally laugh and die but "So? We can pass for a couple and plus, I love the view this building gets." "I'm fine with it if you are." He nods. "I've never had a boyfriend how do we act?" "Well, um, ho- hold my hand and stay close to me and since it is for honeymooners when we get the room I'll pick you up bridal style." So many things are going through my mind right now, he stuttered, Natsu never stutters, and why do I feel butterflies for the rest. "Okaaaay." He grabbed my hand and pulled me closer, kinda roughly which I don't mind. Stop Lucy, you don't like your best friend. You have never had a best friend so you don't know how it's supposed to feel, calm down girl. We walk in and the lady at the front desk says, "Oh, you brought your husband. Great. Here is your room key and enjoy. There will be food delivered every meal." At that Natsu gets a huge smile on his face, grabs the key, and picks me up and it feels like a dream. Let's go. 


	5. Chapter 5

_**Hope you all enjoy. Leave comments, suggestions, and ideas down below. You'll get credit for your ideas!**_

We get into the room and it hits both of us what we have gotten ourselves into. I look at Natsu but then turn away super fast knowing I am blushing.

He sets me down gently on the ground, it is super late at night and I need to shower.

"I'm going to go shower Natsu." I didn't even give him a chance to respond, grabbed a robe, and went to shower.

I walk in and I'm so happy that Natsu isn't in here, there are chocolates and rose petals everywhere. I put the chocolates into a bowl, eating a few at a time, and put the petals in the water.

About 45 minutes later I got out of the shower, thinking Natsu was asleep but nope. He is sitting on the bed shirtless and wearing baggy pajama pants.

"Why are you still up Natsu?"

"I wanted to show you the sunset" he stuck out his pointer finger and pointed to the huge wall-to-floor window facing the bed.

"Come sit down Luce" He began tapping on the bed right next to him and that's when I realized it- the bed is a beautiful red, like Natsu's fire, and it is in the shape of a heart with little pink heart pillows.

I walk over and sit down next to him and he was right, the sunset is gorgeous.

"So, what did you do while I was in the restroom?"

"Oh nothing much. I cleaned up a few things and put our stuff away. Wow those colors are so pretty. That red blending into that yellow. Don't you think it is pretty?"

" Yeah Natsu. I kinda looks like our hair. Ha"

"Yeah."

"I'm a little tired Natsu, I think I'm going to go to bed now. Where are you sleeping?"

"Um right there."

"But I'm sleeping there. The lady said this room was big enough for two."

"Yea Luce. One huge bed."

"But you can't sleep there. I am."

"Well I'm not sleeping on the floor and I have slept in your bed with you tons of times before so it is nothing special."

That kinda hurt but I don't know why. "Well I was asleep so I didn't even know you were in there."

"Perfect, you go to bed first and I'll just go to bed whenever."

I guess that's okay. Who am I turning into?! I used to be a princess. Well, I would never do this with anyone besides Natsu… but that doesn't make it okay!

I am trying to sleep but it is so cold! For some reason my feet are warm, I looked down and realized why. They are close to Natsu, why is he so warm? Well, duh I know. He is a fire dragon.

"It has been like 20 minutes. Why are you still awake Luce?"

"I- It is just a little c- cold."

He touched my fingers, "Whoa Luce you're freezing! Do you want me to"

"No."

"But you are so cold"

"No. Under no circumstances."

"Is it me?"

"Of course not Natsu."

"Seriously, what did I do?"

"You did nothing N-"

"I'll just leave and get a room at the next hote-"

"Shut up you pain in the ass. Just come ov- over here. Yes, I'm cold."

He got his big idiot grin and climbed next to me and put his hand around my waist and it sent shivers up my spine and i have no clue why. He is just my friend.

 _ **(Natsu's P.O.V.)**_

Yeeeeeeeees. I got her to let me come lay down next to her. I put my arm around her waist which was a really bold for me. I'm trying so hard to tell her how I feel but what if she doesn't like me, hell, I love her.

"I love you."

Whoa, I've never loved or even liked anyone before. Ok, ok, I'm going to do it.

I'm about to tell her how I feel and I look over and this girl is sleeping, she is so pretty. Before I know it I, kissed her cheek. WHY DID I DO THAT! She isn't my girlfriend, i can't do that. If I get up she'll wake up and be cold but see me blushing. No, okay I just need to sleep, this never happened. _Two hours later…._ I, can't, sleep. Do it for her Natsu, sto- I fell asleep.

 _ **(Lucy's P.O.V.)**_

I had the weirdest dream, Natsu kissed me cheek and said he loved me. Why are there butterflies in my stomach when I think of that dream. I layed there for a while thinking of the answer to that question.

"I love Natsu."


	6. Chapter 6

**Thanks for the support and love, it means the world to me. Again, suggestions are welcome and you'll get credit. I am in the middle of exam week but I really wanted to update this week, hope you enjoy! I wanted to start this thing like, question per update. I thought it would be cool. If not let me know. But today's is what state/country(If out of U.S.) do you live in? I live in Louisiana.**

" _I love Natsu."_ I can't believe I actually love Natsu. He totally doesn't love me back though, right? Well, I'll see how things play out. For now I really need to keep my distance from him, or God knows what might happen.

Natsu started shuffling and I automatically got up and ran to the bathroom to get dressed. I came back out and he is already dressed ordering breakfast.

"Natsu, stop. I'm making breakfast today remember?"

"Oh, yeah. Sorry." He hung up the phone and tossed me my whip and keys.

"Let's go shopping then."

"Okay."

 _ **(Natsu's P.O.V.)**_

I just need to act as natural as possible and not get to close to her.

 _ **(Lucy's P.O.V.)**_

Natsu looks weird today, he is probably just hungry. Right as we are about to leave I get a letter from Master. _Get home now. It is about your father. I can't say much but you and Natsu need to be here by the end of today._

I gave Natsu the letter and he grumbles, annoyed.

"Damn. Okay, let us go get on a freaking train. Now I'm really hungry."

"We will get something on the way there. Good thing we didn't unpack. Let's go."

 _2 hours later and approaching F.T._

The whole ride Natsu was an inch from death, but he survived. I'm really worried though, what has my father done now?

We finally get there. "Master? Where are you?"

"Behind you. Come here."

I turned around and Master is sitting in the corner of the guild so I walked over to him and Natsu went to sit with Happy.

"What is it?"

"Sit down child. I'm sorry to tell you this but we have some information on your father that has led us to believe that you, um, have a younger brother."

….."WHAT?!"

"I know it is a lot but I assume you would like to see or rescue your brother."

"Of course, but, what? Brother? It just doesn't make sense. My mom died when I was really young and she was way too weak to have another child, let alone successfully birth it. It just doesn't add up in my mind."

"I know child but, there is the off chance it wasn't your mother's."

"Are trying to say my father slept with another woman, got her pregnant while he was with my mother?"

"He could have had it shortly after she passed, maybe everything got to him and he just… you know."

"I'll let it settle, meanwhile find whatever you can on him please and let me know everything."

"Of course Lucy. And you should probably tell Natsu."

"Why?"

"When you both came in he quickly ran over to me and he knows there isn't something settling with you."

"Oh, okay."

I walked over to Natsu wondering how in the world he knew I wasn't thinking straight. That had me wondering for awhile actually.

"Luce, you okay? You're just standing there."

What? I was? I snapped out of it when Cana splashed some booze right in my face.

"What the hell?!"

"If you're going to make googoo eyes then get a damn room. I don't want to see that when I am drinking." She said sarcastically

"You mean all the time." I said to myself in a hushed tone but loud enough for her to kind of hear.

"Ha, true." Wow, I thought she'd be mad. Hold up, it just hit me. Googoo eyes? Me, at who?

Then I realized I was staring at Natsu that whole time, sh**. _**No swear words, I got y'all.**_

"Luce, are you okay? You've been spacing out a lot recently." he said with the most confused look on his face. Damn it was so cu- NO LUCY!

Focus on Jude, I need to recruit some people to come with me incase I need to leave. Okay, Natsu, Happy. Gray, Juvia, and Erza are far away on a mission. Right as I thought that, Levi and Gajeel walked through the door.

"Hey, Levi-chan can I ask you something?" When I said that Gajeel looked at me with a you-are-so-dead look on his face, ha, I stole his girl.

"Sure thing, Lu-chan."

"Would you and Gajeel like to come on a mission, I got word about my father from Master. It isn't good."

"Of course! We just finish a busy mission and we are totally free. Anything you need WE _(I saw her look at Gajeel)_ are here for you Lu-chan."

I AM SO SORRY FOR THE LATE UPDATE! I"VE BEEN TAKING FINALS! TO MAKE IT UP I WILL BE POSTING A CHAPTER IN 3 DAYS AND THE DAY AFTER THAT! I loe you guys and thank you for the support! Don't forget to answer the question!


	7. Chapter 7

**ATTENTION!** ** _I really need y'alls help. I have no clue if you want me to make this story more dramatic, like way more, or focus more on relationships, all types. Nobody is giving any feedback to me which makes this pretty hard because I want to please you all. PPPLLLEEEAAASSSEEE let me know._** **Hope y'all enjoy!**

It has been about two weeks since I heard the news about my father and it has been hell. I do not know why. I shouldn't care about that man but I somehow feel terrible. I am always sad and depressed, I missed Natsu a lot too. He had left because he heard something about Igneel in the west so he has been gone for a week.

The second I thought that he barged through the door and came straight for me.

"Luce!" HE ran over to me as quick as he could and just started looking at me with this look of like… total relief.

"Hey Natsu, how was it? Did you find Igneel?"

"No… But I have so much to tell you! We should have a sleepover tonight. I do want to talk to you about some other stuff too."

I missed him so much and was extremely happy when he said he wanted to hang out. Speaking of Happy… " Sounds good. I need to talk to you too, but where is Happy?"

HIs eyes darted at me for some reason when he started talking, "When I said we were heading home he decided to go spend a few days courting Carla. So it will be just me and you."

 _(Natsu's P.O.V.)_

I missed her so dang much. I literally rang all the way to the guild to see her quicker, I knew she was going through some tough stuff but I don't know what it is. I thought that if I stayed over and we just talked it would make her feel better.

I also told Happy to go away, he didn't do it by will….hehehehehe.

( _Lucy's P.O.V.)_

After that we talked for a few minutes then he went and began talking with everyone else.

 _(that night)_

I was walking home and all I could think about was Jude, i freaking hate it. I was about to hang out was Natsu and I couldn't even think about it.

I got to my door and I could smell something burning…. Natsu.

I opened the door, " NATSU WHAT THE HE-" It smells great inside, wtf.

"Hey Luce,ha, you fell for it."

"What?"

"I burned the ground by the door so you couldn't smell anything. You fell for it."

I turned towards the kitchen and saw this gorgeous meal.

"Natsu that is so so so sweet. I needed that so badly."

"No problem."

We sat down and ate, it was so good. Everything, even the water, tasted the slightest bit burnt. For some reason I liked it.

After that I told him everything, like… everything. All the Jude drama and how I have been in a slump the last week.

"Dang Luce, are you okay?"

"I will be."

Then he told me all about his trip and how Happy "accidently" dropped him. It felt amazing just sitting there and talking with him I never really do that with anybody besides Levy, Erza, and Mira. I loved it, and he could tell.

After about 2 hours I said and I wanted to go shower so Natsu sat on the bed. It was a great shower but it felt weird knowing he was a few feet away. When I got out I changed in the bathroom then went in my room.

"That took a while Luce. Did you stink or something?"

"Shut up, I threw my pillow at him, hard.

"Ow, that hurt." Right when he said that he threw it right back at me, ten times as hard.

"Oh it's on Natsu."

We threw the pillows back and forth until one knocked over a cup on my desk.

"I'll get it," Natsu said.

"Yeah, you're the one who knocked it over." I saw him bend to pick it up and thought of a great idea.

I ran as quick as I could and went to hit his back with the pillow. I didn't aim right and my hand was the thing that hit his back.

"OW!" We both yelled at the same time.

"What the heck Luce?!"

"I am so sorry Natsu. I meant for the pillow to hit you."

"You hit hard. My back hurts really bad."

"Here," I held out my arm," I'll help you to my bed."

He grabbed my arm and I walked him over to my bed and i sat on the very corner.

"Hey Luce, I need to tell you something.


End file.
